1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to package openers and, more specifically, to a device for opening packages that are shrink wrapped, including but not limited to CD, VCR and DVD cases and other tightly wrapped cartons. The present invention is designed to tear and pull the shrink-wrap material thereby making it easy and safe\ to open. The device is equipped with cutting teeth that provide versatility by enabling it to penetrate and tear cardboard cartons along with plastic shrink wrap material. The package opening device of the present invention is versatile and may be used to open a multitude of products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other package openers designed for similar purposes. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 394,547 issued to D. W. Thacker on Dec. 11, 1888.
A patent was issued to C. L. Whiteford on Jul. 3, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,787. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,762 was issued to V. J. Tudisco on Feb. 3, 1976 and still yet another was issued on May 2, 1978 to L. T. Smith as U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,831.
Another patent was issued to G. A. Converse et al. on Aug. 16, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,314. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,418 was issued to A. Anderson on Jan. 18, 1977. Another was issued to W. J. Hasselmann on Oct. 4, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,086 and still yet another was issued on May 15, 1984 to D. Rocca as U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,097.
Another patent was issued to A. Sell on May 12, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,848. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,999 was issued to D. W. Jenkins on Dec. 8, 1992. Another was issued to B. McCracken on Sep. 17, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,624 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 27, 2000 to N. C. Rittman Gasperi et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,298.